


A Letter (part two)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part two)

Illya found his partner up on the roof, gazing out across the New York skyline. The sun had just started its journey to the horizon, and was sending golden rays reflecting from the many windows.

The two stood silently for almost twenty minutes, watching the sun setting. Finally, Napoleon crumpled the letter that he was still holding.

“Illya, I have to go home. Right now. Will you come?”

Illya’s response was immediate, full of concern.

“Of-course I’ll come. Need you to ask? Napoleon, what has happened?”

But Napoleon wasn’t listening. He was gazing across the city, tears in his eyes..


End file.
